Insecurities
by Suki90
Summary: Rikuo está celoso de su Forma Nocturna. ¿Podrá una plática de corazón a corazón con Tsurara ser capaz de alejar sus inseguridades? Summary completo adentro. RikuoxTsurara. One-shot.


**Summary:** Las dos apariencias de Rikuo (su ser nocturno y ser diurno) siempre han tenido diferentes personalidades. Desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de su parte youkai, ha tenido celos de que su apariencia nocturna haya comenzado a crecer. Como ambos se enamoraron de la misma chica, su confiable guardián Tsurara, esto hará que Rikuo odie más que su otro yo continúe creciendo, ¿o finalmente será capaz de encontrar la aceptación con la ayuda de su amada?

**SkyGem:** Bueno, el otro día estaba leyendo un manga llamado Ryou, y la trama me hizo recordar a NnM, fue ahí cuando se me ocurrió esta idea. ¡Espero que les guste a todos!

**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon no Mago y todos los personajes que pertenecen a él no son de mi autoría.

* * *

><p>Rikuo y sus dos guardaespaldas se encontraban caminando juntos a casa cuando un grito por detrás captó su atención. Todos se giraron al mismo tiempo y se dieron cuenta de que había sido la voz de Kana la que oyeron.<p>

— ¡Rikuo-kun! —llamó mientras corría hacia ellos jadeando y quedándose casi sin aliento.

Haciéndole señas a Tsurara y a Ao para que se adelantaran, el joven de quince años de edad se dirigió a su amiga de la infancia y sonrió con cariño— ¿Si? ¿Necesitas algo, Kana-chan?

Cuando ella escuchó eso se sonrojó un poco; no por lo que él dijera, sino por lo que le iba a preguntar.

— Bu-Bueno —comenzó, claramente nerviosa—, m-me estaba preguntando… tú eres un amigo cercano de **él**, ¿verdad? —le dijo, sabiendo que su amigo entendería acerca de quién estaba hablando.

Él se puso visiblemente rígido ante la mención de su "amigo".

— Si —le dijo, tratando de sonar normal—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesitas de él?

La chica se inquieto un poco, y a pesar de que no estaba viéndolo a los ojos, Rikuo pudo ver que se había sonrojado aún más— Es sólo que no lo he visto desde hace un tiempo, y m-me estaba preguntando, si no es mucho problema, si podrías pedirle que me visite de vez en cuando —le pidió. Después, al sentirse avergonzada por lo que había pedido, añadió— ¡Sólo por un momento! Sólo quiero decirle algo.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Rikuo el adivinar el por qué de pronto vino con esta extraña petición. Mañana era Junio 23, el cumpleaños número 16 de Kana. Probablemente estaba pensando en la noche que pasó junto con el Joven Amo de los youkai tres años atrás.

No sabiendo qué más decir, el joven se vio forzado a sonreír y decir— Claro, Kana-chan, le diré. Aunque no te puedo asegurar que irá con seguridad.

Maravillada por la posibilidad de ver a su salvador (en más de una ocasión) otra vez, sonrió y tomó la mano de su amigo diciendo— ¡Muchas gracias, Rikuo-kun! ¡Eres un amigo asombroso!

Sonriendo, el joven lentamente alejó su mano de la de su amiga y retomó su camino a casa mientras decía— No hay problema, Kana-chan. De cualquier forma, te veo mañana, ¿sí?

Mientras se alejaba, Rikuo no podía evitar detestar a su otro yo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien recibiera el afecto de las chicas?

— ¿Sucede algo, Rikuo-sama? —preguntó Tsurara cuando Rikuo los alcanzó.

— No —respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Qué quería Kana-chan? —volvió a preguntar ella sin darse por vencida.

— Ah, sólo quería verse con mi otro yo —respondió indiferentemente.

— Ya veo… —dijo la Yuki Onna pensante. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su amo por su amiga de la infancia y, no importaba cuanto deseara negarlo, estaba dolorosamente celosa de la muchacha.

Sus sentimientos por Rikuo habían excedido los que un subordinado tiene por su amo, pero dudaba en hacérselos saber porque temía que ellos sólo fueran una carga para él.

El resto del camino a casa fue silencioso pues tanto Rikuo como Tsurara se encontraban absortos en sus pensamientos y Ao no quería interrumpirlos.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la mansión, los tres tomaron caminos separados; Tsurara fue a ayudar a Kejouro con la cena, Ao fue a molestar a Kuro y Rikuo se dirigió a su habitación para hacer su tarea.

La tarde pasó silenciosamente, y después de la cena, Rikuo podía ser encontrado en el árbol de Sakura que había en el patio. Por extraño que pareciera él se encontraba en su forma humana, mientras se sentaba para admirar la luna con una mirada pensativa.

_No voy a ir, lo sabes_ —dijo una voz desde la obscuridad, y al momento en que Rikuo parpadeó vió frente a él a su forma youkai.

Suspirando, Rikuo dijo— Supuse que dirías eso, pero ¿no lo puedes considerar? Ella realmente te quiere, ¿sabías?

El hombre de alta estatura miró a su contraparte humana con los ojos entrecerrados. Después, luego de un momento de silencio, él le respondió de forma aburrida— Sólo porque a ti te gusta no significa que a mí también.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Rikuo, como si la idea nunca se le hubiese ocurrido— ¿Entonces a quién quieres?

El Joven Amo de los youkai sólo sonrió confiadamente y dijo— A la única persona que tiene sentido querer. A la única persona que ha estado para nosotros todo el tiempo. A la mujer que tú también amas, pero eres demasiado tonto como para darte cuenta.

Rikuo estuvo a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando su compañero desapareció repentinamente y escuchó una voz desde lejos llamándolo— ¡Rikuo-sama, despierte!

Sacudiéndose despertó de su sueño, bajó la mirada para ver a Tsurara en el suelo debajo de él viéndolo preocupadamente.

— No debería dormir ahí, Rikuo-sama. ¿Qué haremos si pesca un resfriado? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño— Regrese a la casa, le preparé un poco de té.

Mientras veía el rostro de su asistente, todo comenzó a ser más claro para el adolescente. Todo ese tiempo, lo que él pensó que sentir por la joven de nombre Kana era amor, en realidad era un mero afecto que le tenía por ser alguien que conocía desde hacía tiempo, similar a lo que sientes por un familiar.

A quien en realidad amaba, por quien con gusto daría su vida, era quien estaba parada justo frente a él; la Yuki Onna de nombre Tsurara.

Sonriendo a esta nueva revelación, saltó de donde estaba sentado y siguió a Tsurara hacia la casa.

Habiéndose acomodado en el pasillo, Rikuo miró a su compañera.

Sintiendo su mirada, Tsurara sintió como su rostro se calentaba y se sonrojaba.

— ¿Su-Sucede algo, Rikuo-sama? —preguntó, fijando su mirada hacia abajo para ocultar el sonrojo que se había posicionado en su rostro.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Rikuo sintió como comenzaba a perder el control sobre su cuerpo, su forma youkai estaba saliendo.

— No necesariamente, Tsurara-chan, sólo estaba admirando tu belleza —respondió Rikuo nocturno suavemente, sonriendo con confianza.

Habiendo escuchado eso, Tsurara se sonrojó más— Ha pasado tiempo desde que tomó esa forma —dijo ella intentando cambiar el tema.

Rikuo nocturno, no queriendo parar, pretendió que no dijo nada y respondió coloquialmente— ¿Me quieres, Tsurara-chan?

El rostro de Tsurara ahora si no podía estar más rojo debido a eso, por lo que respondió— ¿D-De qué está hablando, Rikuo-sama? Por supuesto que lo quiero. Usted es mi Amo.

— No estoy hablando de eso, Tsurara-chan, y tú lo sabes —le dijo Rikuo, pareciendo que disfrutaba ver a su subordinada tan nerviosa—. Me refiero a que si me quieres en un sentido romántico.

La joven se quedó callada un momento, como si se estuviera preguntando si decirle la verdad o no; una sola mirada a su Amo le bastó para darse cuenta de que no podía mentirle.

— Lo hago.

— Pero sólo a mi otro yo, ¿verdad?

Sorprendida, Tsurara alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que su Amo había regresado a su forma diurna. Su rostro estaba completamente serio.

— ¿Có-Cómo? —preguntó genuinamente confundida.

Cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos, Rikuo sonrió tristemente— Tú sólo sientes algo por mi forma youkai, ¿no es así? Después de todo, él es mucho más interesante que mi buena para nada forma diurna. ¿No es cierto que cuando estoy en esta forma, me ves como algo por lo que debes velar sólo porque comparto el cuerpo con el Rikuo que tú admiras?

— ¿Realmente piensa eso? —preguntó la Yuki Onna incrédulamente.

— ¿Por qué no debería? —preguntó el chico— Estoy seguro de que todos se sienten así. Todos prefieren a mi forma youkai que a mi forma humana, ¿y por qué no deberían? Es obvio que todo sería mejor si mi forma diurna no existiera.

Tsurara, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, jaló a su Amo y lo abrazó cálidamente— Oh, Rikuo-sama, ¿cómo puede pensar eso? —preguntó con la voz medio quebrada—. Es cierto que todos admiran su forma youkai por su habilidad de pensar tranquilamente ante cualquier situación, y por tomar el control cuando es necesario, pero también adoramos a su forma humana por su cariñosa actitud y por su cualidad de ver cosas buenas en todos. Estoy segura de que todos estarían realmente tristes si su forma diurna no estuviera aquí nunca más porque, independientemente de que hay aspectos que son distintos entre sus dos apariencias, ambos son el amable y afectuoso líder que todos amamos y seguimos.

Rikuo, quien había permanecido callado hasta ahora, alzó la mirada; su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó incrédulamente— ¿En verdad me amas?

— Por supuesto —respondió antes de inclinar su rostro y posó un rápido beso en los labios de su Amo.

Cuando ella se separó, sonrió y alejó con gentileza las lágrimas del rostro de su maestro.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban se corrió y más o menos una docena de youkais cayeron al suelo unos sobre otros.

Sorprendidos, ambos jóvenes se separaron del otro y miraron a su público.

— ¿Qu-Qué están haciendo aquí chicos? —preguntó Tsurara completamente avergonzada.

Natto-kozo, quien fue el primero en zafarse de los demás, se lanzó hacia su Amo y gritó— ¡Amo Rikuo, discúlpenos si hicimos que pensara que no apreciábamos su forma humana! ¡Ha hecho mucho por nosotros, no hay manera de que no nos importe!

Kejouro también se acerco, abrazó a Rikuo y el rostro de él quedó entre sus senos— Rikuo-sama, debió habernos dicho esto antes. No somos psíquicos. Si hacemos algo que le molesta, entonces debe comentarnos inmediatamente.

Mientras era mimado por su amorosa 'familia', Rikuo rió, preguntándose cómo es que había llegado a pensar esas cosas sobre que no lo apreciaban. Él tenía la familia más cariñosa del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>SkyGem:<strong> Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Por favor dejen un revire y díganme que piensan, ¿sí?

**NTSuki:** Bueno, aquí está el primer shot de la trilogía que nuestra querida SkyGem escribió y que me dio permiso de traducir. El próximo one-shot lo hará LonelyAthena, y yo haré el último. Esperamos que les gusten las traducciones.


End file.
